That Morning
by MaskedAnime
Summary: One my the main protagonist finds out that her younger brother who died protecting had been resurrected but later realises that he hates her eventually finding that he was possessed, this is only chapter 1 of the story so expect more also it takes inspiration from 11eyes


As the bell rang in the morning that day, everyone in the class began walking back to their seats, as ethe teacher walked into the classroom he said to the class "Good morning class, as you know you'll be graduating from Junior High next year however that's not that important, today an officer from the military is coming to talk to us about something very important so I expect you all to be on your best behaviours."

Moments after finishing speaking everyone began whispering to one another "Why is a military officer coming to a junior high school?" "Shouldn't they be recruiting other people?" Questions like that flooded the classroom and suddenly the officer came in. "I'm sorry to intrude on you much earlier than scheduled however the boy's mental state were getting out of control so we had to take him here"

Boy? I thought to myself, why did they have a boy with them and what did they mean by the boy's mental state. As I was thinking they rolled in a massive capsule with a boy's body inside it. The officer opened the capsule and caught the boy as he fell out. It shocked me to see that the boy suddenly reminded me of my younger brother who passed away 2 years ago.

As the boy came to he looked around the classroom and stood on his own feet, curiously his eyes met mine and he began walking in my direction. As he began walking 3 men tried to stop him however he just kept walking on as if the men pulling him in the opposite direction never existed.

His eyes were a navy colour and his hair was as white as snow, as he kept proceeding I tried to run away from him however my body just wouldn't move, it was as though my body wanted to stay and greet this young boy but I was afraid, I was afraid that this boy was someone I knew, I was afraid that this boy was my younger brother. I hoped that what I thought wasn't true but as he opened his mouth attempting to speak, he uttered out one word "Sis…"

Before being able to finish he fell to the ground, I was speechless, this boy was my younger brother but that wasn't possible, the office began speaking once again "I see, so it was you that broke the promise" I thought myself that the only promise I made with my little brother was that I would love him forever. One of the men that was attempting to stop my younger brother said to me "Once someone dies they take something that is most precious to them and gamble with the death god, if something precious lasts even though they died they move on the afterlife however if it doesn't they are resurrected to suffer the pain much worse than death, it's the precious thing they hold dear disappearing, in his case, his precious thing was your promise with him, however you must have loved another person after he died otherwise he wouldn't be here suffering"

I thought to myself "What did I do, my younger brother died protecting me and now I'm making him suffer even more."

After coming to once again my younger brother, Kazami Yuuji said to me "Why… Why did you lie to me, you were the only person I trusted and truly loved" and with those words he left the room jumping out of the window, this was the third floor of the school, there was no way he could have survived however as he jumped out he suddenly landed on a bridge of ice and as he walked the ice formed under his feet and it was then I realised, his love for me was very strong however now all that has become hate and the hate built up so much that now he despised me so much that he would.

As I walked home with my boyfriend, upon reaching my home, I find someone standing outside looking in, it was Yuuji. I've been living alone ever since my brother died protecting me from a serial killer, my parents were afraid that my brother haunted the place. As Yuuji came into sight Nagato, my boyfriend immediately began yelling at him and said horrible things, as Yuuji slowly turned around I realised something was wrong, it was his eyes, his eyes were usually dark blue but right now his eyes were bright red. It was then I realised something was wrong and as I began to warn Nagato I saw something horrible, it was disgusting like experiencing hell, then I realised, I was just given a fragment of Yuuji's memory.

But before I could warn Nagato, chains suddenly came out of one of Yuuji's sleeves, it was as though the chains were alive and Yuuji was controlling them, I dashed towards Nagato as I realised Yuuji was trying to kill him, as the chains flew towards Nagato's face I through myself between them and the chains stopped moments before killing me. The bloodthirsty smile that was on Yuuji's face had disappeared and it became a frown. At that moment I told him "Your after me right, that means after you kill me you can leave everyone else alone right!?" As I said that he began laughing however it wasn't a warm laugh, it was a cold psychotic laugh "Did you really think I would be satisfied just from killing you!? Do you know the amount of pain I had to suffer because of you! I believe you just saw a fragment of my memory then, what I suffered was thousands of times worse!"

As he once again threw his chains but this time towards me, it stopped mid-air. It was as though something was stopping it, it was then I realised that the boy with hatred wasn't my brother, it was all the darkness that he had kept bottled inside himself, the one stopping in wasn't anyone else, it was my brother that I loved.

As he restrained the body from moving at all I told Nagato to leave immediately and that I would handle this, he did as I told him however moments after him leaving the hatred had finally broken through and was throwing chains towards me again, because I did some acrobatics in the past I could dodge the chains however I noticed something around his neck, it was the necklace that I had given him the day before he died as a sign of our promise and I knew that there wasn't a way for me to beat him in combat, as soon as he saw the necklace I was wearing the chains began slowing down and eventually stopped, as I walked towards him he began crying out in pain. I walked closer and he felt more pain, I walked in and embraced him in a hug, the cries of pain stopped and I heard something, it was the soft crying of a child.

But as I held him someone grabbed him by the legs, it was a woman with beautiful snow white hair and bright red eyes, she whispered something into Yuuji's ear and he looked back at me with tears in his eyes, then he turned away and walked off with the woman into the distance, I felt so useless like the time when Yuuji protected me and killed the killer at the same time, it was as though I couldn't do anything to help him. After he left I burst into tears, I couldn't do anything to help my own younger brother again. The next day he came to school with the same look he had yesterday, it was really cold and looked soulless.


End file.
